


A Walk In the Dark

by Elise_Madrid



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 'Act 5' to the episode, "Devil In the Dark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in T'hy'la 24 (July 2004)

“Captain? Captain?”

“Over here, Spock.” Kirk stood at the threshold of the cavernous nursery, his gaze sliding over the mountain of soon to be hatched eggs. The site still had the power to overwhelm him, no matter how many times he found himself here. With the emergency over and only the cleaning up to be done, Kirk had found plenty of time on his hands as life was brought back to normal on Janus VI. Walking the dim caverns and tunnels, he’d found himself retracing his footsteps until he would find himself once more at this site. Far from the normal traffic of the installation, it was good place for mulling over some startling facts. He turned at his first officer’s approach through the Horta’s smooth-sided tunnel.

“Mr. Scott has begun transportation of the colonists back to the planet. He advised me it will take approximately one point seven hours,” Spock reported.

“How are they taking the news about the Horta?”

“Quite well, actually. There’s a great deal of curiosity surrounding the mother Horta. It may be difficult keeping the colonists away from here. It seems to hold quite a fascination...for many people.” He gave what Kirk had come to know as Spock’s teasing look.

“Where is the mother Horta, anyway?”

“Her last reported position was two levels above this one. Apparently the curiosity works both ways.”

Kirk returned to his study of the vast store of eggs. “To think we almost killed her.”

“But we did not. Once again, you found a way to preserve life for both parties. You did not give in to the convention that would have demanded her death.”

He turned back to Spock, his gaze intense, though his voice was soft and held a touch of awe. “Not even when you wanted me to.”

The Vulcan looked down, and Kirk could swear Spock turned slightly green. “I was concerned for your safety. I...feared your death.”

Kirk touched Spock’s shoulder and gently guided him away from the nursery. “Come on. Walk with me.”

^^^^^

They walked deeper into the tunnels, away from the Horta’s nursery and further away from the noise and disruption of the human installation. Spock felt a slight unease. Not so much as to their direction; the ship’s sensors were capable of finding them anywhere on the planet. But because he was aware of Kirk’s studied glances. He knew his captain wished to speak to him regarding his lapse. Spock could think of it no other way.

He had feared this. Since finally admitting to Kirk the depth of his feelings towards him, his feelings of “friendship,” Spock had found himself dropping layer upon layer of the emotional shields he had spent years raising. And now because of a careless slip, Kirk would learn the direction those emotions seemed to be taking.

Of course, Spock wasn’t entirely sure _what_ direction they were taking. How could he be, when there was nothing to compare them to? All he knew was that the thought of life without Kirk was too terrible to contemplate. How could he survive a return to the life he had lived before Kirk, before this vibrant human had taught him what living could truly be?

He stopped, realizing his captain was no longer moving forward. “Captain?”

Kirk had stopped as the tunnel opened up onto a large area. Miners had already set in the lights that were the first stage to starting a new operation. But the other end of the cavern was dark. This was obviously the end of the road. The human moved off to sit on a flattened slab of rock pressed against the cave wall.

Kirk patted the spot next to him. “Sit down, Spock.”

Slightly wary, Spock approached his captain and settled next to him. The slab was little over a meter wide, leaving not much room between them. Spock swallowed and tried to project an impassivity he was far from feeling. He turned to see the human studying him. “Captain?”

“You do that very well. You know that, don’t you?” Kirk had a coolness about him Spock found disconcerting.

“Sitting?” Spock hoped he had learned enough about bluffing to carry him through.

“Hide what’s going on inside you. But not quite well enough, I’m afraid.”

“I assure you, Captain, as a Vulcan I am incapable of—”

Kirk turned to face him. He brought his hand up and laid two fingers against Spock’s mouth, bringing his words to a halt and his eyebrows up. Once Kirk seemed satisfied that Spock would not speak again, he pulled his hand away.

“Just listen. Don’t talk, just listen, okay?”

Spock stared at Kirk for a moment before nodding dumbly.

“There’s something going on between us. I feel it, and I know you do, too. Thing is,” Kirk gave a derisive smile, “I’m not sure what it is. Or even if I want it to go any further.”

For some strange reason, that pronouncement made Spock feel suddenly bereft. His first reaction was to withdraw.

Kirk must have seen something in his face because he reached out and took Spock’s hand. “Don’t. Don’t do that. I’m not saying I don’t care for you. Hell, I think I’m half in love with you. That’s not something I take lightly. But I don’t know if this is the right time for us.”

When Kirk didn’t continue, or let go of his hands, Spock started to speak. But remembering Kirk’s admonition, he let his expression ask for permission instead.

Kirk grinned. “Go ahead.”

“You believe a closer relationship would somehow have a detrimental effect on one or both of us?”

“I’m not just talking about a ‘closer’ relationship. I’m talking about the closest relationship two people can have. Between you and me,” Kirk’s voice lowered, “there isn’t room for halfway measures. It’d have to be all or nothing.”

“I see.” Actually, Spock wasn’t at all sure he did. Is this what he had unknowingly desired? Sexual congress with his friend? That was not possible. He straightened, resolved to put a stop to any further discussion regarding such an outcome. “Then perhaps you are correct in preferring that we remain as we are.”

The light went out of Kirk’s eyes, and Spock would have given anything to take the words back. “You sound so sure. I wish I was,” Kirk responded.

“Capt— Jim, I do not believe I have ever held anyone else in as high regard as I do you. But there is much you do not know about Vulcans, our culture and our traditions. There are obstacles that would make such a relationship between us impossible.”

“It didn’t seem to stop you with Leila.” Kirk’s voice was tight.

“You know I was not responsible for my actions at that time,” Spock gently responded.

Kirk grimaced and then his face softened into a half-smile. “I’m sorry. You’re right, of course. I guess I just don’t like to lose.”

“You are ‘losing’ nothing. I have given to you so much more than Leila could ever have imagined. Our friendship is very important to me. Perhaps the most important relationship I have ever known.”

“Then why is it I feel that there’s so much more we could give each other?”

“A moment ago you were not even sure it was the correct time for us.”

“I know. But that was before you shut the door in my face. Now that I know I can’t have it, can’t have you, I feel as if I’ve lost something very precious.”

“Jim,” Spock moved to match his position to Kirk’s, their knees slightly touching, “We will always be a part of each other’s lives. You are my truest friend, closer to me than anyone has ever been. Can that not be enough?”

Kirk shrugged. “I guess it’ll have to be. You know your friendship is worth everything to me.” He smiled weakly. “So that’s it then?”

“I deeply regret that that is so.” And suddenly Spock did, desperately. He started to pull his hands out of Kirk’s but the human held him fast.

“Wait. Before we go back, can I do one thing?”

“If you wish.”

Kirk released his hands and tentatively brought his own up to rest on Spock’s shoulders. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Spock’s.

If it had occurred to Spock that this was an unwise move, it wasn’t a thought that managed to last past the first pressure of Kirk’s mouth on his. Much less when Kirk’s tongue brushed against his lips, and Spock found his mouth opening to allow it entry.

The moans that echoed through the cavern, surely it was not he who was making those noises. Surely it was the man who was somehow in his arms, being crushed against his body. The heady taste of his captain’s mouth was overwhelming and Spock found himself wanting more.

In a single move, Kirk straddled Spock’s lap and Spock could feel the human’s cock, engorged, pressed against his own. Kirk’s hands were all over him; in his hair, under his shirt, slipping fingers under the band of his pants and down against his buttocks.

Spock barely remembered removing Kirk’s shirt after breaking their kiss. All he knew was the taste of the human, the sweet-salty flavor as Spock sucked and bit at Kirk’s chest. When he lightly bit a nipple, he heard a sound come from his friend that made Spock’s organ pulse with need.

“Dear, god, I’m going to come if we don’t stop.” Kirk’s head fell back as he clung to Spock. His breath came in small, jerky pants, in rhythm to the grinding of his loins against Spock’s.

Spock didn’t want to stop. He didn’t even know if he could. He moved off the rock, lying Kirk down as he did. He clumsily undid the human’s pants and pushed them to his thighs. He could smell Kirk’s arousal as he nuzzled into the human’s pubic hair. Kirk groaned and laid his hands on Spock’s head.

The column that pulsed against his cheek enticed him and with a slow lick up its side, Spock took it into his mouth and began to suck. He slid his hands underneath Kirk to lift his hips up off the rock. The motion plunged Kirk’s organ deeper into his mouth and Spock relaxed his throat muscles to welcome in its entire length.

He dug his fingers into the human’s ass. Spock was becoming intoxicated with the taste, touch, and smell of the man. His tongue worked around the cock that drove in and out of his mouth, his teeth slightly scraping the tender skin. With a soft keen the human came and filled Spock’s mouth with his seed.

Spock softly sucked until the organ had stopped its pulsing. As he pulled away he made sure to get every drop of Kirk’s semen. He stood and looked down. Kirk was smiling lazily up at him but his eyes held a fire Spock knew could burn him alive.

The human’s gaze slowly worked its way down Spock’s body, the hazel eyes going wide when they got to Spock’s groin. Kirk braced himself and pushed to a sitting position. Without saying a word, he undid Spock’s pants and shoved them down around his feet.

Spock breathed in sharply when Kirk’s lips touched the tip of his organ. Wrapping one hand around the shaft, the human’s tongue worked slowly around the head before finally taking it deeper into his mouth. He began to suck and Spock gave in to the pull of the hands on his buttocks that encouraged him to push further in.

He grabbed at Kirk’s shoulders. It was all he could do to stand while his hips pistoned his cock into the wet orifice. He felt a cool, moist digit push at the entrance of his body and then slide into his rectum. Stepping one foot out of his pants, he bent his knee and placed his foot on the rock next to Kirk’s hips to give Kirk better access. He moaned and closed his eyes, lost in the spiraling sensations as the human gave pleasure to his body with mouth and hand.

He had never felt this before. Never. His entire being focused on the physical and emotional responses that played through him; the building fire in his loins as his cock was slowly sucked, the sparks of desire created by the human’s finger stroking his prostate, the deep, untapped need that pulled him inexorably closer to his captain, and the overpowering enticement of Kirk’s thoughts, skittering erotically through his mind. Only Kirk could draw from him these reactions made possible by the dropping of all barriers, all control. He trusted no one as he did this man.

Spock could feel his testicles tighten, as his orgasm loomed close. His eyes opened slightly, and he watched, torn between lust and fascination, as his saliva-slick organ pulled in and out of his captain’s mouth. The sight rocketed through his brain and down to his groin. With a loud moan, Spock stiffened and sent his seed pouring into Kirk’s mouth.

Gently, Kirk slipped his finger from Spock’s body and released the spent organ. He pulled Spock awkwardly around to sit next to him as Spock tried to redress. “We look a sight, don’t we?” he teased.

Spock looked down at himself. His flaccid cock nestled between his legs, just above where he had managed to pull his pants up. Kirk’s were no better, positioned down around his knees. They were both sweaty, and the smell of male arousal hung heavy in the air.

“It is not the way I would prefer to be caught by anyone seeking us out.”

Kirk grimaced. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He stood up long enough to get his pants back on, Spock doing the same. Then they returned to their places on the rock that had just served their passions.

“It seems we both wanted more than we were willing to admit to,” Kirk ruefully noted.

“It would seem so.”

“So what do we do about it?”

“I do not know.” Spock hesitated. “I was astonished by the strength of my response to you. My previous pronouncement may have been in error.”

“Then you think it might be possible for something to be between us someday?” Kirk asked. “Because I do.”

Spock could see the hope shining from Kirk’s eyes. What had just happened shouldn’t have been possible, not with his link to T’Pring. Yet, it had happened. And he had found great pleasure and joy in it. There was something between him and this man that refused to be denied. Who was he to gainsay it? “There is a greater possibility of that than I could ever have imagined. Someday,” he leaned over and gave his friend a light kiss, “when we are both ready for more.”

Kirk smiled and stood up. He reached out his hand and pulled Spock up into his arms. “As long as it’s not too long, Spock.” He let go of him and, with a nod of his head, led his first officer back the way they had come.

^^^^^

Spock eyes slowly opened. His time sense told him it was yet ten minutes until it would be necessary to prepare for duty. He assumed the premature awakening was caused by the fact that he was still unused to another in his bed. If so, it was something he could easily manage and well worth the cost.

In the near dark of the cabin, he listened to the whispered sound of Kirk’s breathing. He turned to watch the human, fascinated by the manifestations of his lover’s REM sleep. His lover. That, too, he was yet unused to.

It had not been long at all, barely months since his and Kirk’s engagement in the tunnels of Janus VI. Much had occurred since then. Enough that Spock was truly grateful they had waited.

There had been their trip into Earth’s past, and Spock’s fears that he had lost Kirk to the woman, Edith Keeler; and the parasites of Deneva where Kirk had almost lost Spock to blindness.

Yet, they had persevered. And when Spock’s link to T’Pring had been broken on the sands of Vulcan, he was not all that surprised to find that the man he thought he had killed, was the man he could not live without.

Their joining was a wonder Spock had not yet fully absorbed. Only days had passed since they had burned together in the fires of pon farr, yet already their bodies and minds sang in a singular tune. Kirk’s strength of will and abiding love had carried him through as Spock lost himself in his t’hy’la’s mind and body. Those same qualities drew Spock to demand an equal possession.

They had been through much. And there were obstacles yet to come as they created this new life for themselves. But whatever fate saw fit to throw their way, they would overcome. They were one now, and their path was well lit.

Finis


End file.
